


dreams of love and literature

by yuutsu (2wink)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, but... if it was actually a game that didnt svare the shit out of ppl, ddlc-inspired au, i have never written like half of these characters im sorry, im trying, yuutas crush on tsukasa is established from the getgo but. they dont rly bond in the first chapter u
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2wink/pseuds/yuutsu
Summary: just move your hand - write the way into his heart





	dreams of love and literature

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO i know i have like 2 wips and theyre both coincidentally rly short chaptered ones but writer culture haha anyways.
> 
> i played ddlc a few days ago (and 100%ed it! on my 3rd playthrough! yay) and i saw this fic! the anzu's peer-review club one! its a rly good one. that one also kinda inspired me to write a ddlc au.
> 
> and of course. i have to make it a yuutsu au. ive had the need to write but i couldnt find the right prompt.
> 
> so, playing soara music and the ddlc ost nonstop, having the game open as a reference, i set off to write this!
> 
> with a bunch of friends' help. thank u so much

Yuuta doesn't expect to spend his afternoon in this fashion— surrounded by slightly steaming teacups, made with consideration of the two whose preferences are significantly more spiced, although the two that sit by his sides drop some sugar cubes in their tea and stir. He's accepted that they've allowed the club to use a tea set here, which he's grateful for even though this meeting feels more like a tea party than anything, a warm welcome like the refreshing tea he takes a sip from.

He supposes he won't hold this against his brother.

It really is troublesome of him, bringing him all the way here because he made the otherwise unkeepable promise to bring his cute little brother (in his words) along. He had almost no idea about the Literature Club anyway apart from its existence, or why his more outgoing brother would even decide to join. As usual, he was evasive about that question, so he really does have to find out through other means… But later, of course, he'll have to enjoy his tea first.

It doesn't seem as though anyone expects him to join, although he knows they seem to have high hopes for him. Aoba-senpai, from the other side of the table, is going a bit in detail on what they really do, which he's concluded now is essentially a rest stop after daily troubles where you can just forget everything. It's kind of him, he thinks as someone who knows enough of the rumors about the Handicrafts Club. In fact, he might need something like that too, though he's never really been a book person.

He had read his fair share of manga, though, which he knows falls under literature here. He's found out today, among other things, that Mizuhanome-sensei is sitting at this very (makeshift) table, thanks to a certain someone saying a bit too much. For someone who'd joined a week ago, he's a bit surprised at how close Aniki is with the rest of the club to the point where he's more of a nuisance to Hasumi-senpai a best, but— it's not unusual of him, either. He, himself, already knows some of the familiar faces well enough. 

Among the vice president of both this club and the student council, the president with a keen eye for books as a member of the library committee, the soft-hearted one who hasn't been left unthanked for their fragrant tea, and his own brother, there's someone else quite dear to him in this room. He really  _ was  _ elated to see Tsukasa-kun even though he'd found out about the club through  _ him  _ anyway, when they caught up with eachother right before he excused himself for the sake of the meeting. The smile's never quite left his face since they started chatting at the door of the club room leaving a half-organized deck of cards forgotten on a desk, and he's glad for that— he'd realized at some point that it really is his favorite.

Everyone, in fact, is smiling as they go in-depth about their tastes to him, like they're trying to make an impression or something but ended up cheering themselves up. It really does reveal more about them, like how he has less of a horror tolerance than even the most fragile-seeming person, which.... is embarrassing, to say the least. He figures that Shino-kun might have started the chain of events, seeing as how he's his brother's classmate and everything, which he can't hold against him for no reason if he's already made his decision.

Right on cue, Tsukasa-kun decides to bring that issue up, although uncharacteristically hesitant. Does he want him to join, or something? It seems the entire club does, in fact, including their newest member, as he now declares— him!

With a warning about his mediocre writing skills, of course.

What he hadn't expected, though, was for it to start a chain reaction that revealed just about everyone's shared insecurities. He looks on a bit pensively as Aniki whistles innocently, Shino-kun goes bright red, and Hasumi-senpai gives a look that says "I refuse" loud and clear. Tsukasa-kun, it seems, is the martyr here, as he takes a breath before speaking for everyone about how one would need to open up to their readers, which would obviously take a level of confidence…

(Which probably explains why he has his hands balled into fists.)

Aoba-senpai, while looking just as tense as everyone else, puts his hand to his chin in thought. If everyone in this club isn't confident in their writing, that would mean that everyone would need to work against it in a way that brings everyone together somehow, meaning that...

"I have an idea, everyone."

Oh no.

"Why don't we all go home and write a poem of our own?", despite the intentions, fills him with dread, despite it being an opportunity to shine as Tsukasa-kun interprets it— mostly because they'll have to share it with everyone else in their next meeting. Everyone will be even, but almost everyone is taking a moment to consider whether they should throw their dignity away.

...Well, all things considered, it is a wonderful idea; not because Tsukasa-kun spoke in favor of it, or anything, but as the new member he  _ does  _ need to support Aoba-senpai and get over himself… So he's taken his moment to consider it, and he agrees too, and so does Aniki, and Shino-kun, and finally Hasumi-senpai.

Their next meeting will be in a few days' time so as not to clash with anyone's schedules. It gives him time, right? While a poem might be as short as he wants it to be, he has the feeling that it'll give him some trouble as he's not quite used to the routine outside of the occasional class assignment, so he shouldn't underestimate it as much as he is in this very moment.

He'll make the most of his circumstances, though. Maybe good fortune will find him then.

**Author's Note:**

> ppffff im. i think this chapter turned out nicely. theres still stuff i havent quite planned so until then..!! i hope u enjoyed the first chapter of this.


End file.
